


It Shouldn’t Be Like This

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Batman Bingo Card 2, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A new Batman kidnaps Selina to bring her to Bruce.  A lot has changed since she’s been gone.  Perhaps too much.





	It Shouldn’t Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can We Start Again?
> 
> Inspired by Batman 73

Selina watched Bruce from a far off rooftop. He was standing alone watching the building across from him. She chewed her bottom lip. She hadn’t seen him since the day of their failed wedding. It was her fault, she knew. She’d barely been able to sleep since she left Gotham. From what she’d heard, Bruce hadn’t been in such a good place either.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she leapt across the rooftops, slowly getting closer to him. Bruce didn’t move. She wondered what he was looking at so intently. She landed on the roof behind him, carefully coming up on him.

“Bat?”

He turned around.

It wasn’t Bruce. His symbol was red, and up close, she could see his build wasn’t the same.

Her hand went to her whip.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Batman.”

“No, you’re not,” she said, flicking out her whip. “I know Batman.”

“You knew him.” He stepped closer. “Things have changed since you’ve been gone.”

She struck at him with her whip, but he grabbed it, pulling her in close. One hand covered her mouth while his glove let out a gas. Selina tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. Her eyes wide, she dropped her whip and clawed his face. The gas soon took effect and Selina blacked out.

When she woke again, she was in the Batcave, strapped to a chair. Bruce sat in front of her, holding her hand.

“Selina? Wake up.”

She blinked her eyes clear, looking around. Bruce smiled at her.

“Selina. You’re back.” He stroked her hand.

“Bruce? What’s happened?”

His smile grew. “My parents are back. I’m learning what it’s like to be happy again.”

Icy tingles ran up her spine. “What are you talking about? Who was that other Batman?”

“That’s my father.”

“Your father’s dead, Bruce.”

“No. Not anymore.”

She pulled her hand away, noticing that her gloves were off.

“Why am I tied down?”

Bruce stood. “We thought it best in case you had a reaction to the gas.” He went around her and began to untie her.

“Do you do everything your father tells you to?” she asked.

“Selina,” he said, his tone warning her.

“I don’t like this, Bruce. It’s not you.”

“I’m more myself than I was before.”

She turned to face him. “No, you’re not. I know you, Bruce. No matter what you think, these people aren’t your parents.”

Bruce sat in front of her again. “Selina. You’ve been gone for a long time. Things have changed.”

“I guess they have,” she said. She pressed her lips together, steeling herself. “I guess this means too much has changed.”

“Selina. I still love you,” Bruce said. He took her hand again. “I still want to marry you.”

She looked at their hands. She felt nothing. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she blinked them away. Anger was better than sadness. She pulled her hand away.

“Where are my gloves?”

Bruce blinked, then stood to go get them. When he returned, Selina’s mask was back on.

“I take it you're leaving,” he said.

She put her gloves on. “I am.” She couldn’t look at him, so she stared into the cave.

His face fell. “I’m sorry.”

Selina stood and turned away. “No, Bruce. I am. Be happy with your new life.” She bit her lip until it bled, forcing herself not to cry. She’d never cried in front of him before, and she wasn’t going to start now.

“Goodbye, Bruce.”

She ran out of the Batcave and didn’t stop running until she reached the edge of the woods.


End file.
